1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium with which image processing is performed to an intraluminal image captured inside a body lumen.
2. Related Art
A method (bag of features (BoF)) has been conventionally disclosed in which local feature data are calculated from an image, and integrated feature data obtained by integrating each feature data is used to perform identification with high accuracy (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 8,233,711 and Yasushi Yagi, Hideo Saito (ed.): Computer Vision and Image Media 3, Advanced Communication Media CO., LTD., pp. 90-95 (Nov. 25, 2010)). Processing procedures of the method are as follows.
Procedure 1. Local feature data are calculated from within an image.
Procedure 2. The image is divided into rectangular areas having a plurality of sizes to generate a pyramid image.
Procedure 3. Distance in a local feature space between local feature data in each rectangular area and a group of representative vectors generated in advance is calculated, a nearest representative vector is obtained, and a frequency distribution (integrated feature data) thereof is calculated.
Procedure 4. The frequency distribution calculated for each rectangular area and a frequency distribution of normality and abnormality generated in advance are compared to determine normality/abnormality.